Good Voldemort
by Anima Reader
Summary: What if Voldy was not the evil one? What if he and Harry fell through the vail after Sirius? What if they crashed Anikan's and Padme's wedding? That was the thoughts that made this plot bunny. strong/very smart Harry, good Tom, AD/HG/RW and others bashing mostly AD. Rated T for dark times ahead...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone yeah I should be working on Mimikyu Potter right now but this plot bunny needed to be fed before I continued the tale.**

 **This story takes place in the normal Star Wars verse before Harry and Co. get there from there it will go AU.**

 **On the Harry Potter universe will mostly go by the original BUT there will be small differences.**

 **One Tom is under an Imperio the enter time by Dumbledore**

 **Two Harry knows what is really going on **

**Three Harry doesn't break the prophecy**

 **Four in the room with the Vail after Sirius's fall Voldemort enters the room getting Harry to fight him only for the both of them to be pulled in the Vail by Harry.**

 **Anyway now you know the differences to Harry's story here is my tale…..**

* * *

Harry screamed as the Gilmore hiding the scars that covered his body dropped from the pain the Vail caused as he pulled Voldemort in the Vail with him. Voldemort was shocked out of his Imperio Dumbledore placed on him and was seeing the boy he tried to kill for the first time, seeing all the memories of how the scares came to be by their link and was filled with regret. As they were both almost fully in the Vail Voldemort made his very first selfless wish he wished that Harry could live and be sent somewhere else with his Godfather where they could live in peace. He then wished if he could go with them to ask for forgiveness and to be able to protect Harry from any more harm.  
"Your wish is granted." a deep voice spoke before Voldemort screamed as his soul was forced fully back together turning him back into Tom.

* * *

Meanwhile

The secret wedding of Anakin and Padme was just finishing when a glass ball fell from the tree near the two and rolled towards them bumping Anakin's foot braking their kiss.

"What in the force," Anakin asked as he lifted the ball with the force and almost dropped it when a voice inside the ball spoke

" _the children of prophecy approaches one born in darkness turned light, one born in the light turned dark, one born to live only to die._

 _All was done by an old man looking for more glory and wealth._

 _The child turned dark wished for a way that the three of them could live in together in peace._

 _For this, a new prophecy has been made for the force to be brought in balance the three must not be Jedi or Sith but both._

 _If any of them fall into one side or the other the Galaxy will fall to ruin._

 _The children of prophecy approaches."_

Anakin placed the ball into his pouch and looked at Padme the look they gave each other was filled with worry while 3PO was freaking out and R2-D2 acted like what was happening was a normal thing.

The tree the ball fell out of ripped open as three different aged children, wearing robes that were too big and very injured, fell out of it. The oldest was a seven-year-old he had short dark brown hair that looked almost black with very pale skin. The middle age child was a six year old with long curly hair with a light tan to his skin. The youngest was a three year old with short messy hair wearing glasses with a strong tan to his skin. After the three boys fell out of the tree, the tree grew back together to where it looks like nothing happened to the tree.

Anakin was the first to break out of his shock going to the boys healing and blocking the bleeding wounds that he could with Padme's helping him. He told R2-D2 and 3PO to call the medic droids to let them know they are coming in with three children in need of medical attention once they got the bleeding to stop. Anakin lifted the seven-year-old and the six-year-old while Padme lifted the three-year-old. Padme was shocked at how light he was "he is too light for his age."

"So are these two" Anakin said back as they started to run to the medical wing.

* * *

Harry

I felt better than I felt in my entire life as I open my eyes and for the first time my life I could see without my glasses. I sat up looking around the white room in shock seeing that I was on a medical bed and there were two other beds in the room that was in use. In one was a younger looking Sirius and in the other was a young looking Tom. Not wanting to wake them I walked to what looked like a door hearing voices on the other side.

"How could anyone do that to not one but three children" a female voice spoke.

"Were you able to heal all of the damage done to them?" a male voice asked.

"Yes all of the injuries done to their bodies from the abuse they endued their short lives has been undone but their minds will need help healing still" a chirpy sounding voice spoke "and you need to be back in bed young one" the chirpy voice continued as the door open to an annoyed looking medical droid.

I screamed in shock accidentally causing a wave of accidental magic to push the droid back and flipping the beds in the room waking up the others who looked around the room in shock until their eyes fell on my scared looking self. "Harry are you ok," they both said at once after seeing that I was ok, when they noticed each other both asked "who are you" and both answered at the same time "Sirius/Tom."

"Your the dark one why would you care about Harry and how did we get here," Sirius asked as two adults entered the room.

"I could answer that" a male voice spoke making Sirius and Tom jump.

"Who are you?" the two asked at once.

"I am Anakin and this is my wife Padme" Anakin answered as he was brought out a prophecy that spoke the new prophecy for the three of us.

"Why would you do that Vold" Sirius started to ask before he was interrupted.

"Tom," stated Tom "Voldemort was Dumbles doing and now that we are given a new chance away from him there will only be a Tom no Voldemort."

"Why would you help the boy destined to kill you that you attack when he was a baby killing his parents and who was sent to his magic-hating relatives who abused him. And I, his godfather, that one of your own framed was sent to prison." Sirius said fuming.

"I didn't kill his parents!" Tom yelled.

"What?" Sirius asked shocked as I sat quietly already knowing the answer.

"Dumbles used Imperio on me and used me to Avada Kedavra on them all and if they all die he then had planned for me to try the other ones." Tom spoke with his head down "the only time I was free of the Imperio was before he found me at age 11 in the orphanage living as a lonely unwanted child who just wanted to be loved and cared for, but he didn't care and only saw an easy way to gain more fame."

"Tom," I said before tackling him and Sirius to the ground causing the other two adults and one recovered medical droid to laugh.

* * *

1 hour before in the hallway

Padme

"Oh Anie, will they be ok? Who could have done this to little kids?" I asked with my face in his chest. While R2 and 3PO went off to charge.

"The Medical Droids are doing all they can and whoever has done this to these kids is going to wish that I never find them." Anakin answered, "there must have been a lot of damage since they been working half of the day and even used the bacterial baths."

The door opened and the head droid headed to us when the others went to charge.

"Well," Anakin asked.

The droid sighed taking out a hollow projector(?) bring up three body scans that showed all of the damage.

The oldest was the second most damage all throughout his body, was showing signs of malnutrition, and showing signs of being controlled like a puppet.

The middle child was way too skinny, had scars and new injuries here and there, and was showing signs of being mentally tortured.

The youngest there wasn't a single part of his body unscared or uninjured, he had severe malnutrition, had severe nerve damage, had eye damage, had blocks on his force pathways, many bones that were broken and not healed properly, and a very weak heart from his poor health.

We both just stared in shock and I was beginning to feel very protective of the children and I knew that Anakin felt the same. I don't know how long it was before I finally found my voice to speak and when I finally did I said shocked "How could anyone do that to not one but three children"

"Were you able to heal all of the damage done to them?" Anakin asked the Droid.

"Yes, all of the injuries done to their bodies from the abuse they endued their short lives have been undone but their minds will need help healing still" the Medical Droid stated before turning around opening the door and stated, "and you need to be back in bed young one."

Then there was a child's scream in fear and the Droid flying out of the room and what sounded like the beds falling. We looked into the room seeing a green-eyed three-year-old, a dark brown eyed six-year-old, and a red/brown eyed seven-year-old talking. We stood outside the door and listened to the boy's talk and was surprised at what we heard when we decide to enter the room.

"Your the dark one why would you care about Harry" the now middle child named Sirius asked.

"I could answer that" Anakin stated letting the kids know we were there and introduced us as he took out the glass ball the three were shocked as they listened to the ball and looked at the oldest now named Tom at the part that said what he did for them.

We let the boys talk amongst themselves as we listen. We both grew even madder when we heard what the old man did to them. Sending the youngest Harry to where he would be abused after he lost his parents, sending Sirius to prison so he was out of the way, and using Tom like a puppet to complete his dirty work.

When Harry accepted Tom after everything that happened I had to ask "how old were you before you came here?"

"What a weird way to ask our age I am 69" Tom answered.

"I am 36" Sirius stated.

"While I was 15" Harry answered already knowing where this was going though he didn't know what his new age is.

"You do realize that Tom your now seven, Sirius is now six, and Harry is three right?" Anakin asked.

"WHAT!" the three of them shouted.

"So since you are all so young and will need adults to help you travel and to train to be gray force users. How would you like to be adopted by us?" I asked hoping they will agree.

"What about Anakin being a Jedi? Being adopted will show everyone that you two are married, doing so will make it so he can't help us with our training and block us from the holocrons that are both of the Sith's and Jedi's that are hidden in the Jedi library." Harry stated while everyone flesh and metal stared at him in shock.

"Harry how did you know about all of that," I asked in my shock.

"I always had the ability to know things that I shouldn't know and thanks to you lifting the blocks Dumblebut placed on me I know why and how to use it to its full ability."

"So that is why you were always sad when we fought. You know all along I wasn't in control." Tom said sadly.

"Yep! Your body was willing to kill me but I could see the scared little boy in your eyes begging to be freed but I didn't see a way to free you until we found the Veil and I forced us into it. Though Sirius falling before us was not part of the plan but it worked out in the end." Harry said with a voice that I could tell that he was hiding something. He then turned skipped out of the room only stopping at the door long enough to tell Anakin "don't trust Palpatine he is the reason you are turning dark and no matter what do not let him see the prophecy. The only Sith to know it will be Count Dooku for he unlike his master knows when to stop." Harry then continued to skip out the door that closed behind him leaving the rest of us to stare at the door.

"Did he just tell Anakin to steal something from the Jedi, that some Count will teach us the dark side while Anakin teaches the light side, and that we will have to keep Anakin from falling too far?" Tom asked bringing everyone out of there shocked state that lasted a few minutes.

"How do you figure that out from all that?" Anakin asked Tom.

"My soul fragment that got trapped in his head grown used to all his ramblings about the future and hidden knowledge that he hides from everyone for he knows everyone was in Dumbles back pocket in one form or another. I have very foggy memories from the fragment but with two different views." Tom stated confused then continued "I am glad that Dumbles didn't look into Harry's mind deep enough to see that the block he placed on that natural born skill were breaking otherwise Harry wouldn't be able to think right now."

"So in other words, once we get the holocrons we make this adoption legal, somehow tell the others Palpatine is a Sith, and get Count Dooku to agree in helping to teach you three." Anakin sighed.

"Just bring us with you so you don't forget something we need that didn't or couldn't be said" Tom stated.

"We should go after Harry, this is one of the safer planets in the Galaxy but there are a few dangers as well," I said as I headed out of the room.

"Hey wait for us" the males yelled running behind me while the Medical Droid went to charge with the others.

* * *

Harry

After leaving the medical wing I headed to a tree that stood near the water. When I got to the tree I sat down leaning my back against the tree as I looked out over the water. After admiring the view for a few minutes I decided now was a good time to enter my mindscape to organize my new knowledge that I gained from looking at Anakin, Padme, and the Medical Droid. Entering my mindscape I found myself in the forest, that was filled with creatures that I met over the years, which I made with my true first best friend Shard, that surrounded the Fortress of Memories. The fortress was as tall as Hogwarts but it was far wider with every room used and it would expand to make new rooms for new memories. Thanks to my gift I even had my memories of before my parent's death and thanks to Shard I knew why it happened. I walked into the Fortress remembering every memory that filled the rooms that I passed.

As I walked it I passed the living room where I last saw Shard, and my second true best friend Journal I cried.

Before I 'destroyed' the Horcrux Shard shown me how to bring Journal in without Dumblehead knowing. In the Hospital Wing, I where I was placed into a forced coma again by Poppy under Dumblehead's orders, Shard and I helped Journal regain control of himself. Once he was in control, he joined Shard in teaching me the true way to use magic and not the water down version that Dumblehead forced in the school. Like for example the true way of Occlumency and Legilimency that Dumblehead would never teach me Shard taught me before I even entered Hogwarts to help control my gift. "For you readers that want to know," I said as I looked at you the reader. **(Harry no breaking the fourth wall. Thank you though for explaining who Journal was though no more breaking the fourth wall.) "** Fine," I said looking back to the living room and back to crying at the memories.

The last time I saw my two true best friends was when they tried to tell me not to go into the Ministry since it was a very obvious trap but when I argued that this might be the only chance we get to find a way to free them from Dumblehead's control once and for all, they reluctantly agreed to the plan. I cried even harder when I remember that Tom shows no memory of what happened with Shard and Journal I hoped that one day he will remember. Once I recovered from my breakdown I walked deeper into the Fortress entering the new area organizing all the new info and laughing my head off at the hidden Sith that Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi unknowingly let into their small group and that the Sith knew that Anakin and Padme where a thing, in fact, he was the one who got them to meet in the first place. What surprised me the most was how gray the force he used was. Looks like we found a new teacher one for the light, one for the dark, and one to combine the two.

* * *

 **This looks far enough for the first chapter. Just out of curiosity how many of you guys know who the mostly gray Sith is?**

 **Anyway like I say at the end of all my stories if you got an idea on what should happen next ether put it in the reviews or P.M. me with the story title so I know which story the idea was for.**

 **See you all next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**For all of you like me who don't like loose ends here is what happened with those left behind.**

* * *

 **On Earth  
** Sirius, Miss Bones, and Harry made a plan that in the event of any of their deaths what they collected on Dumbut that was given to the Goblins would be released to the public at the same time their fake will is read.  
The three of them used a spell that Harry made to collect what they find the instant they found it goes into a secret vault that only the Goblins can enter into. Harry was the only one who remembers that they are under the collecting spell since his shielding was far better than theirs and he used it to show who the real dark lord is.  
The day the wills were to be read the Goblins took Moony into a different room from everyone else where they waited for everyone to arrive where he heard the true wills. Sirius's Grandfather made Sirius the only Heir to the Black name around the time the abuse on Sirius started. Sirius before his fall into the vail made Harry and Moony the only heirs after him. While Harry gave Moony every magic and nonmagic item of the Potter family with a good amount of money and named him the only heir. What money was left over was turned over to the Goblins for agreeing to the plan and following through with it.  
The fake wills were to be read after the real ones were read. After a very shocked Moony finished listening to the true readings he was told not to tell anyone what happened or of his new heirship until after the fake wills reading. When Moony was brought to the room for the fake wills everyone else arrived as in everyone in O.o.t.P., Harry's 'friend', Miss Bones, and others (like Press and Minister of m.) was brought into the same room where they listened to the fake wills Harry and Sirius did together.  
The fake will stopped the collecting spell on Miss Bones making her remember the shared spell. The fake will bashes everyone except Bones, and Moony. Harry filled it with how he knew everyone he was bashing was using him and hinted at what Dumbut really was. Sirius showed that he was innocent of his crime and that Dumbut knew. At the end everyone was glaring Dumbut only to stop when the ghost-like images of Harry, Sirius, and Miss Bones appeared and listed everything they collected starting with Miss Bones who then vanished after listing her findings, then Sirius went the same way and ended with Harry who said before he stated what he found "Oh Dumbut everything we found was just released to the public including what I found about the true Dark Lord YOU!" then stated everything even including Shard and Journal by their mind from allowing his mind memories in the collection as well by the end everyone had their wands on Dumbut's head who was arrested and sentenced to Sirius's cell until he served the same time as Sirius then was to be given the kiss.

* * *

 **With Harry  
** I smiled as I felt my collection spell die knowing that we got our revenge. As I came back to the outside world I noticed a weird growth in the tree that was caused by an object the tree grew around I was curious at what it could be so I used my magic to remove it without damaging the tree. It was a very rusty old human-like droid with peeling red paint on his back was a very rusty old gun. It was frozen in a hiding stands like it was watching for something when it lost its power.

'Why did no one find you before' I thought as I sent my magic to work cleaning and repairing any of the damage done to the droid. After my magic fixed what it could I sent electricity into its core to try to give it enough of a charge to get it to a charging station.

A few minutes passed of my continuing to try to charge it, and finally, its eyes light up.

"QUERY: WHAT DID YOU DO SMALL MEATBAG? ONLY MY MASTER CAN WAKE ME FROM DEEP SLEEP?" was the first thing out of his mouth.

"I used my magic to remove you from inside the tree, I also fix what I could with my magic, and hopefully gave you enough charge to get you to a charging spot" 'the nerve of this droid.' "There is a charging area in the hospital that I escaped from."

"QUERY: WHY WOULD SMALL MEATBAG WITH THE POWER TO WAKE ME BE IN A HOSPITAL"

"The name is Harry when you're plugged in you can look up my file for your answer. Now, what do I call you since it is rude to call you droid even in my head?" I asked as we entered the hospital.

"EXAMINATION: YOU ARE DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER MEATBAGS I'VE MET….HARRY….. MY NAME IS HK-47."

"You're the weirdest droid have met as well HK-47"

"QUERY: HOW OLD ARE YOU? YOUR SPEECH PATTERN DOESN'T MATCH A CHILD'S"

"I was 15 in Earth years before my friends and I fell through the Vale. When we woke up we were the age our abuse started for me we as a 3-year-old. As for how I talk Shard was the one to teach me so if I don't sound 15 blame him." I said as we rounded the corner and ran into the others since it was only 5 minutes since I left them. "Oh hello, Padme where is the charging area for droids HK is in need of a charge since I could only give him enough to get to the charger?"

"This way" she answered bringing our group to the room next to the room I woke up in. After HK plugged in she turned to me and asked "Harry where did you find this droid I never saw this model in real life only in very old history data drives?"

"In the tree outside that looked like it was growing around something, apparently it was HK-47 when he lost power. The tree still lives and will be much healthier."

"Oh," Padme said surprised.

"When we taught you that, this wasn't what we had in mind," Tom said smiling that then shifted to confusion "why did I just say that?"

"You remember!" I yelled happily.

"What are you talking about?" Tom asked confused with everyone else.

"My two true best friends Shard and Journal your Horcruxes" I answered with a smile.

"Oh,... wait... TWO" Tom half yelled.

"Why would I kill a part of your soul when I knew what was going on? In order to not raise suspicion in Dumblebut Shard and I made a spell to absorb the shards we find until we could free you. We also made a spell that collected the info of the crimes Dumblebut did with Sirius and Miss Bones which was just released to the public."

"So that's why I have two different sets of memories in your head" Tom stated just as we heard a loud crash in the charging room. Looking into the room we found a very mad looking HK-47.

"WHERE ARE THE MEATBAGS THAT DID THIS TO HARRY AND HIS MEATBAG FRIENDS"

* * *

 **Here looks like a good stopping point…. Hey The Zombie 3xecutor how did I do? I hope I did a good try at your favorite droid...**

 **Anyway, see you all next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy May the 4 day everyone.**

* * *

Last time

"My two true best friends Shard and Journal your Horcruxes" I answered with a smile.

"Oh,... wait... TWO" Tom half yelled.

"Why would I kill a part of your soul when I knew what was going on? In order to not raise suspicion in Dumblebut Shard and I made a spell to absorb the shards we find until we could free you. We also made a spell that collected the info of the crimes Dumblebut did with Sirius and Miss Bones which was just released to the public."

"So that's why I have two different sets of memories in your head" Tom stated just as we heard a loud crash in the charging room. Looking into the room we found a very mad looking HK-47.

"WHERE ARE THE MEATBAGS THAT DID THIS TO HARRY AND HIS MEATBAG FRIENDS"

* * *

Now

"Sorry HK but they are on the other side of the vale and I can't open a portal there," Harry said with a sigh.

"Wait… what" everyone said at once.

"TM told me how" Harry shrugged.

"Oh, I remember him that was a weird day" Tom stated as the memory hit him.

"Weird how," Anakin asked.

"TM was another Harry," Tom said shocked as he finishes the memory.

"QUERY: HOW CAN THAT BE POSSIBLE" HK asked as he calmed down.

"TM is from a parallel universe and was raised by time-travelers/time magic users/zombie magic users" Harry stated matter factly.

"Can you teach me how to open portals?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry Sirius you either have to be over 1,000 years old, be born with the teleporting gift, or have a brain like mine"

"What you mean over 1,000 years old," everyone except Tom asked Harry at once.

"TM was just over 1,000 years old when he figured out how to fully control his teleporting to other universes which was when we met. GL along with his sister Jovi was born with the ability"

"O...k.." Sirius pouted.

"Even if I could teach you the places you can go are limited and opening a random portal can be deadly since it is put to chance. I am limited to places I been or where TM went before meeting me"

"QUERY: SO IF THAT'S THE CASE WHY CAN'T YOU SEND ME TO THOSE MEATBAGS THAT HURT YOU" HK questioned.

"The Vale broke the pathways to our old world, but I can still access the parallel words. Mabey I will be able to open the pathways again one day just not today"

"FINE" HK pouted.

"So can we go now? We still have things to grab, two teachers to nab, and also get a Sith removed" Harry asked turning to where he knew the ship was.

"Two teachers?" Padme asked.

"Yep, one for the Dark Side and one for the Gray Side" Harry stated as he started walking to the ship.

"I know who the Dark one is but who is the Gray" Anakin asked as he and the others started to follow Harry.

"You'll see" Harry smiled.

"Harry" Tom glared.

"Fine," Harry sigh at the glared Tom gave him."Heres a hint they are someone you would trust with your life and your planet".

"What" Anakin and Padma both stated shocked.

* * *

 **Yeah, this one is short but I didn't have a lot of time to work on it and I wanted it up for Star Wars day.**

 **TM (full name** **Trent Zymbd Maxis)** **is from my Harry Zombie story and before you all go crazy in the reviews I stated that he teleported a lot to make it look like he was aging to his family.**

 **GL (a red-headed Harry) is from my Harry XD: Gale of Light story.**


End file.
